Rotten Apples
by jay.142
Summary: I was rotten. Like an apple I appear lush with deliciousness but my insides were the color brown, sodden with bacteria and had a foul stench. Disgusting to look at and would probably make anyone vomit due to the thin layer of hair that was colored black, blue and slimy green. Shriveled up, with puss seeping through the thick skin, I was decaying inwardly.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This FF contains harsh language, mature themes, sexually suggestive content and it is a slash. Please be advised that if you are not over eighteen then you should not read.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own twilight all the characters belong to SM.**

rOtTeN APpLEs

* * *

I was rotten.

Like an apple I appear lush with _deliciousness_ but my insides were the color brown, sodden with bacteria and had a foul stench. Disgusting to look at and would probably make anyone vomit due to the thin layer of hair that was colored black, blue and slimy green. Shriveled up, with puss seeping through the thick skin, I was decaying inwardly. The deterioration hadn't begun to cover the outer layer and on the outside I look normal, _shinning_-shimmering in the light deceiving everyone.

I looked perfectly fine.

I was the picture of a_ ripe_ golden apple, ample with flavor, ready to be tasted and explored by anyone who dared. Sitting among the other apples I'd converse politely, although never letting on my true nature. Whilst letting the virus spread, until they realized it was too late, I had infected them all. However sick and twisted I was internally, I was still a normal person, only on the inside I was rotten to the core.

My bitter hands gripped the headboard as the man above me moved forcefully.

"_Uh huh_," I groaned louder as he pounded into me mercilessly hitting that spot. My knees trembled as sweat dripped down my forehead and back. The man above me rolled his hips and started moving with impossible speed taking me high into the heavens then leaving me there. My lips fell open into a silent scream as my whole body quivered with desire. The heat swirled around us and engulfed me making the air thick with my musk.

Looking back on everything that had happened, I figured it was my fucked up genetics that brought me here. Not only was I supposed to be the leader of the wolf pack in La Push, but my great grandfather had been the chief of the Quileute land. However fate decided to fuck me over. Resentfully I watched as all my closest friends got the fever and became hulking muscular men over night, while I stayed the same. All through high school I was incredibly lanky with just enough muscle mass to keep me alive. My predicament became a large problem amongst our people because everything we followed was tradition. Our culture was built on it and without it things would automatically go to shit. As much as the council bemoaned the situation the facts remained the goddamn same, I was never going to turn into a wolf.

It was only then that I discovered the true meaning of acrimony and contempt, they bundled into my stomach rooting themselves there.

Shame and disgrace were the least of my problems. Without a proper the leader the pack would turn into rancorous raging beasts with no direction destroying everything in their path. After a few incidents with rogue werewolves the council decided to step in and name an Alpha. Pure blind jealousy tore through me when they announced that Sam Uley, a half Quileute man, from our reservation would be taking the position of Alpha. My revulsion for Sam turned into deep disgust for his ability to get anything he pleased. Not only did he attack and nearly kill his significant other but they were now engaged.

Whenever he was around me, I reeked of repugnance for him and the council however I did my best to hide it. I had to be strong because I knew they could smell my weakness. It was a strong odour that saturated my entire body. When the reservation got word of the new changes the council had made my life turned into a living hell.

The humiliation of the situation was worse than anything I had ever had to endure. These days Billy could hardly stand the sight of me. I was an embarrassment to all werewolves, and to Ephraim himself because I would not be carrying the torch. Despite the fact that we were all best friends the pack shared a bond that I would never understand.

Nevertheless, they all had sympathy for the poor kid with his crippled father and inferior genetic makeup yet I had none. I wanted to be a wolf more than anything, and it was punch to the gut every time they waltzed around like they fucking owned the place. Eventually I got over it and integrated myself into the pack. I went to all the meetings, tried my best to give as much input as possible but in the end all I did was make food for them and lend them a place to crash after their shifts. At twenty I moved out of my father's house, got a good job at the local auto shop and bought a small house near La Push Lake.

The pack practically lived at my house, coming and going whenever they damn well pleased. The constant company made my skin crawl and my blood boil. In addition to being a fuck up of a wolf or should I say non-wolf, I was also gay.

I was a gay man so deep in the closet I couldn't even see the door.

And as if things couldn't get worse I was a virgin. They would all laugh when sex was mention because I'd blush wildly due to my inexperience. Emily, Sam's fiancé, kept trying to set me up with a few of her cousins regardless of the fact that I had no interest in being with any girl.

Of course she didn't know that.

"Right _there_," I moaned, he changed his angle slamming his hips into me making my whole body jump forward. Kneeing softly my arms gave out and my black hair fell over my eyes as the side of my face rubbed against the bed sheets.

Life on the reservation was boring.

Nearly everyone in the pack had imprinted or had a significant other. Unfortunately for me there aren't any gay people in La Push and the thought of trying to find one sent me into hysterics. One day after playing a marathon of World of War Craft I came across a random ad on the internet. It said that there was a man looking for some sexual exploration. Curiosity got the better of me and I read on. The ad gave out a number to call if anyone was interested. At first I thought it was crazy to even be considering it. There were so many things that could go wrong with meeting random strangers on the internet. Without thinking I grabbed the nearest phone and dialed the number. Before I could hang up a man picked up the phone and my hands shook as I asked if he was the guy who put that ad on the internet. Before I could grasp the gravity of the situation we were setting up a time and place to meet. A few days later I found myself deep in the forest trying to find the cabin he had described. Regardless of the fact that this was beyond creepy and trying to talk myself out of it several times I finally found it. Specific instructions were left on the door with a small key taped to it.

I always thought I'd lose my virginity to some guy that I loved to some cheesy song like they do in the movies. But at twenty the pretense began to wear off and I realized that I might never find a person that I loved or loved me and I didn't want to go on being a virgin. Gathering some courage I opened the door and was greeted by a man named Edward. The lights were dimed so I couldn't really see his face but he had such a kind voice that I found myself being comfortable around him.

"Don't be afraid," He had said. "I won't hurt you and if you are ever uncomfortable with things just tell me to stop."

I believed him.

I told him it was my first time and he was so inconceivably gentle, touching me with such care and adoration, making sure that I was brought to the peak of orgasms then building up the momentum all over again. From his dark silhouette Edward was slim with broad shoulders, had a small waist and was much more muscular than I ever would be. His voice was rough and deep yet at the same time tender and moderate. Finally I was torn away from my unpleasant life and thrown into a world I knew nothing about. A world where sex was my birth mother and pure blind pleasure was my father. Edward had taught me how to angel myself just right in order to achieve maximum exhilaration. So many different positions, Edward pounded me ruthlessly showing no mercy yet showered me with kindness and educating me in the art of loving making. We had sex once a week in this cabin for over two months and before I knew it I was falling for him. As pathetic as I was of course I had to fall for the first guy to ever fuck me.

And I fell hard.

Edward of course had two rules; one was no kissing and the other was no cuddling after intercourse. I didn't mind much at first because I didn't know anything about him but after two months I desperately wanted a kiss. Strong cool hands gripped my tiny waist bringing me back to the present, I whined as he continued to plunge deeper, then I winced because for some reason Edward always had cold hands.

"So _tight_ for me," Edward moaned, digging his fingers into my hip bones.

Aggressive my nature Edward unintentionally left bruises on my skin. Whether they were large hickies covering my inner thigh or painful lashing from our BDSM nights there was always a reminder of what we did that marked my body.

Due to my shy disposition I didn't have the heart to tell him that it hurt me sometimes only because I was so frantic to hold to him as long as possible. I feared that he would get bored of me and want somebody else. At night I spent most of my time distressed thinking that one day I might turn up at the cabin to find Edward balls deep in some other guy.

Was he fucking someone else?

Probably.

Despair ate away at me during the day while I tried to focus on work and that was when I realized that my infatuation had consumed me.

I was obsessed with him.

Nothing felt right until he was pounding my ass roughly. The world didn't make sense unless I was near him. As my fixation grew I knew I could no longer function without him and it started to become unbearable.

Abruptly he clutched my hair jerking my neck backwards. "You are such a dirty slut aren't you?"

"Y-yes, but only for y-you," I stuttered out.

A few more achingly long thrust, and I was cuming hard. Eyes rolling backs into my head I convulsed wailing loudly as my ass clenched tightly around his cock. He came shortly after quivering and screaming my name. Falling beside me we laid together with the sound of our deep breathing echoing through the room.

"Very good, Jacob. You are learning." He said appreciatively.

It was too dark to see his face but I knew he was smiling. It amazed me that after every time we had sex Edward didn't even break a sweat or seem out of breathe."Thanks,"

He rolled over and began getting dressed. "I have to meet Alice in an hour or so. I'm sorry about leaving so abruptly but feel free to stay as long as you want my house is your house."

After fucking him for two months we got to know each other a bit. I guess we were sort of friends. Edward knew about my life on the reservation and why I was a virgin but I didn't tell him anything about the pack. I knew a bit about his family, how well off they were and how much Edward hated not fitting in with his siblings.

"You know I won't ever stay," I mumbled to him, trying to put on my clothes. Due to the low lighting I often put them on backwards.

"I know, but I like to offer anyway." Edward said pulling on his pants. "By the way I won't be able to make it to this week's session. Family engagement, you understand right?"

"Uh, yeah whatever," I said trying to shrug it off as indifference but I wanted to curse the tears that stung my eyes.

"Alright, I'll see you later then," And with that he walked out of the room.

Hearing the front door slam made me jump slightly. I berated myself because I knew that we weren't in a relationship. Sex didn't mean anything but I couldn't stop the hurt that bundled in my belly. He was the closest thing I had ever come to being in a relationship.

How fucking pitiful.

I dressed slowly, pulling on my combat boots, baggy pants and shirt. My clothes sort of just hung off my body awkwardly. Running a hand through my thick long black hair I walked towards the door closing it softly behind me. I parked my car a few miles down the road so that it wouldn't get stuck in the mud. The rabbit was my baby and I intended on keeping her for as long as possible, although she was in dire need of new parts. Climbing into the car I drove back to my house trying to think about everything else besides Edward but of course my efforts were futile.

Was he really attending to family matters or did he find someone else to fuck?

Thoughts like these drove me insane because I didn't know the answer. I could wait another week to see him. I wasn't that obsessed. Restlessly I drummed my fingers against the steering wheel. My nerves were all over the place as I imagined Edward fucking some faceless guy with a tighter ass and a nicer body. Maybe Edward liked them muscular?

Pulling into my driveway I could hear soft chatter coming from inside my house. Immediately I thought about ditching and taking a long trip into the city just to get away from the pack. Closing my eyes I began to breathe deeply trying to calm my growing agitation for them.

They all used me.

They used my house as their own personal fuck-den, ate whatever food I had left in my fridge, crashed on my bed with their dirty clothing and I endured all of it because I had no choice. They were the nearest thing I had to family and without them the social degradation didn't seem so bad.

Plus they would have heard my car pull in so there was no way to escape.

Sighing I stepped out of my car following the familiar walkway to my front door. The house was a rundown little shack. With decaying floorboards, pealing brown paint and bad pluming. Some of the guys had helped me fix it up last year and we were planning to start painting in a few weeks. It had three bedrooms, the master bedroom being mine and whoever wanted to crash could use the guest rooms.

Once I opened the door I felt the color drain from my face.

Jared and Kim were making out like horny teenagers. Considering what I was doing a few hours before this probably wasn't a big deal but it was the passion in their moans as they kissed. I felt a blush creep in from behind my ears and I had to look away from them.

"Jake, man you made it!" Quil said stuffing his face with the chips I had just bought yesterday. Most of the pack was here aside from Leah and Embry which meant that they were probably on patrol.

"Get your feet off my table," I barked, as I passed him on my way towards the kitchen.

The weather had been seasonably cold so I took off my jacket and placed it on the chair surrounding the living room table. Some days I wanted to scream at everyone to get the fuck out and leave me alone but instead I just gritted my teeth together.

The place was a mess.

Empty pizza boxes everywhere, dirty laundry (Not my own) and of course the dishes were stacked a mile high. Nobody offered to clean up and nobody cared to make sure the fridge was packed with food. I spent half my pay check feeding these fuckers and I didn't get so much as a thank you.

My life was miserable.

Angry, I walked into the kitchen and began running hot water. I grabbed some dish soap, poured some in and began washing the dishes. Scrubbing the dishes I let my frustrations bristle just under the surface and I pushed what was eating away at me down deep. Roughly I scrubbed each dish, grunting softly when some of the dirt wouldn't come off so easily.

"Hey Jake," Sam said cheerfully. "Do you mind if I use your car to pick up Emily?"

No, you can't use my fucking car because you never fill up the tank. "Sure."

"Sweet," He said disappearing into the living.

"Jezz, Jake if you lost any more weight you'd look like a chick from behind." Jared said as he came strolling into the living room with Kim at his side. "Maybe that's why you can't get a girl. They mistake you for one of their own," He laughed.

Grinding my teeth together I stayed calm and instead of getting angry I threw a smirk over my shoulder. "Kim, sweetheart when your get tired of fucking that come see me"

Jared growled.

She chuckled, patting me on the ass. "Sure thing Jake, don't forget bonfire tonight. I hope you can make it."

"Sure, sure," I placated.

"Come on Kim my parents are at work," Jared said tugging on her hand. They left trying to claw each other clothes off as they walked the short distance to Jared's house.

"Jake there's something wrong with your Xbox," Quil said, his bare feet padding on the wooden floor.

"You mean the Xbox I just bought. The Xbox I spent three years saving for?" I asked my temper starting to boil.

He stared at me dumbly. "Uh…Yeah, that one"

Pinching the bride of my nose I tried to tell myself to calm down but it wasn't working. If this was happening to anyone else I would have laughed.

"You fix it," I spat at him.

"Wha-?"

"Quil, you broke it now you fix it or get the fuck out of my house"

Throwing his hands in the air he backed away from me. Once the dishes were done I felt exhaustion threaten to overtake my body.

"You okay?" Emily asked, rubbing my shoulders.

No. Not even close. "I'm fine," I said forcing a smile.

"You look a little pale…Work getting to you?"

"Nah, just these assholes who won't leave my house," I half joked.

She nodded slowly. "Get some rest I'll take over from here."

Besides the occasional help from her I was pretty much on my own most of the time. The guys didn't care that they were fucking up my home because it didn't matter to them. Stepping into the living room I saw Quil, Sam and Seth all engaging in a wrestling match, tussling around the floor they knocked over books destroying what little furniture I had left.

Perturbed I grabbed my jacket and stormed out of the house. Shoving my hands into my pockets I walked down to the cliffs of La Push beach. The water crashed violently against the shore and I wondered what it would be like to just to jump.

Fall into the unknown.

My mind would be clear as I made the jump. I wouldn't think about what I was leaving behind or who would be troubled by my death. All I would focus on was being absolutely free if only it was for a moment. Crouching to my knees I felt the damp grass seep through my pants. Cautiously I sat down at the edge of the cliff letting my feet dangle slightly. The half-moon shone cascading upon the water illuminating it.

"Jake?" Leah called, walking out of the forest in nothing but skimpy shorts and a tank top. Of course I couldn't get a minute to myself. Exhaling I pulled my knees up to my chest. "We are all going to be heading down to the bonfire soon and Seth said that Billy's had a few drinks..."

Apart from being a useless cripple Billy was also a raging alcoholic.

A thought, so random and fleeting I would have forgotten about it except it was so incredibly disturbing that I didn't. Briefly I imagined what it would be like to snap his neck. So easy, simple to unleash all the hurt he's brought into my life by ending him completely.

Nevertheless, sane people didn't think about killing their fathers. No, I mustn't think like that. Dangerous things could happen if I thought like that.

"I'll take him home," I said softly. No matter how much I wished I didn't care I always made sure Billy got home after he drank too much.

Eyeing me skeptically she stepped forwards. "You smell different,"

"Oh, yeah?" I asked fraying interest.

"Smells like vampire but it's probably the one we chased through this area,"

"Uh, yeah, sure," I hugged my jacket closer to my body as the wind blew around us. Moving around her I made my way over to the beach. As I got closer I saw the fire rage high and the flames blazed through the midnight sky. What I thought was chatter soon turned into drunken prattle.

The Alpha, Sam, was slovenly hanging his arms off Emily as his gestured wildly and loudly with his hands. The atmosphere made my head spin because wolves needed a lot of alcohol to become intoxicated. The beach was littered with broke beer bottles and cans that people kept tossing in the sand instead of throwing in the garbage. Rolling my eyes I made a beeline for Billy who was talking the loudest amongst the council and the pack.

"Oh, there's my good for nothing son!" He called nosily.

My hand clenched automatically. "Good evening father, still pissing away your money on beer I see,"

"Don't be a smartass, boy" He taunted. "You forget your place."

"Oh and where is that exactly?"

"Crawling on your belly like the piece of shit you are"

I glared at him darkly and he shrunk back into his chair. "I'm the piece of shit eh? Well then what does that make you?"

He didn't respond.

I snorted as I walked over to him and grabbed the handles on his wheel chair. Clamping my jaw shut I wheeled him through sand and whatever else stuck on the beach all the way up to the parking lot. His house was a few blocks down the road and I made sure he got home. The silence between us cut more than his vicious words because at least then he was speaking to me. Once I dropped him off I left.

The air around me hummed as I walked back to my house. This was a regular Friday night for me. Bonfires, dirty dishes and drunken dads were just the beginning of the weekend. If my life sucked anymore I'm pretty sure they'd have a constant violinist around just to emphasize how bad it is. A small ache spread through my head then started to throb relentlessly. I prayed that there wasn't anyone at my house and everyone had gone home for the night.

No such luck.

By the time I got back Embry and Leah had crashed in the spare bedrooms while Seth and Quil played video games on my Xbox.

"I thought you said it was broken," I mumbled as I passed them.

"Nah, Seth fixed it," Quil said but his eyes were transfixed on the game.

* * *

Removing my jacket I went to my room slamming the door shut behind me. Falling onto my bed I wonder what Edward was doing right now. I bet his life was filled with extravagant parties and expensive food of course. After a few moments I took off my uncomfortable jeans, t-shirt and shoes curled up into a ball as let sleep take me.

The next day I woke up early, showed and dressed. I had work at the auto shop today and my boss hated tardiness. Grabbing a quick breakfast which consists of toast because there was no food left in my fridge I jumped into the rabbit and drove to work. I had been working for Forks Auto shop for about a year after I graduated high school. Right now all I did was help order parts and clean up the shop but I hoped to attend community college next semester and get a degree in automotive. Pulling into the familiar parking lot I strolled casual into the building hoping to avoid my boss as much as possible.

Mr. Kirk was a _mean_ old bastard.

When he hired me he told me point blank that he wasn't doing it because of my impressive resume, he was doing it because affirmative action needed to take place in order to appease the government. Mr. Kirk adamantly believed that since aboriginals didn't pay taxes then we should be subject to affirmative action. My blood boiled when he said that but I remained silent because I really needed this job.

"Mr. Black," Mr. Kirk called as he stepped out his office. "You're late."

Glancing at the clock I saw that it was a minute past seven o'clock and my shift started at seven. Of course the brainless fucker couldn't tell time. Grinding my teeth together I smiled politely at him.

"Won't happen again, sir" I mumbled as I went by him.

"It better not, we can always find someone else from the reservation that's will to do the grunt work for us for half the pay," He snorted.

Keeping serene I ignored him and went to the locker room the change into my overalls. This job wasn't particularly hard and it paid well so I wanted to remain here for as long as possible. During work I kept to myself and made sure not to get in anybody else's way. The guys didn't particularly like me for some reason so I decided not to bother any of them. Once my shifted ended around five pm I decided to go grocery shopping. I knew the pack would probably be hungry and I hoped that most of them were out of patrol by the time I got home.

Of course that wish proved to be futile.

As usual nearly all of them were crammed into my tiny living room making noise and being obnoxious like birds they squawked endlessly. My agitation started off slow then moved swiftly until I realized that I hated them clouding my space. They were constantly in my house touching my things interfering with my pathetic life. Their ongoing chatter and nagging voices irritated the fuck out of me.

I missed silence.

Only when I was with Edward did I truly savor the stillness his cabin had to offer. However my life wasn't with him lying in a drunken jubilee it was here among the barbarian wolves and rampaging words of ignominy. Snatching the groceries out of my car I carried them up the steps and into my house. As soon as I opened the door the guys nearly attacked me pulling the plastic bags from my hands and fishing through them.

"Stake's? Aw, you know I wanted ribs," Quil whined.

"Be grateful I got you anything," I snapped.

"Thanks Jake," Seth said happily.

Embry, Quil and Seth put the groceries into the fridge and started making dinner as I walked towards my room to change into sweats. Later on Sam, Jared, Leah and Kim came by for dinner. We ate together the girls did the dishes for me and the guys decided to put in a movie. We all sat together on the couch most of the guys on the floor while some of them brought chair's from the living room.

"Jake?" Kim said, with a big grin on her face.

"Mhmm," I hummed engrossed in the film. It was some cheesy sci-fi action flick staring Jet Li as the lead character.

"You know my cousin is coming down this weekend," She sat down right beside me.

"So?"

"Well, maybe you'd like me to fix you up…Like on a date with her."

I stared back at her in horror.

"Oh, come on! You have to meet a girl sometime!"

I blushed trying to avoid eye contact with her. I knew everyone was listening. "I-I don't think that the whole blind date thing is for me."

"Come Jake, that's how Paul and Rachel got together. You won't know unless you try."

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. "It's not really my thing…"

"Listen, man she's just trying to help," Embry said. "I mean you are a total catch who wouldn't want to be with you?"

"Thanks," I muttered sarcastically.

"Well…You can't stay a virgin for forever," He added.

With all the super hearing in the room it was an empty prayer that nobody heard that. Heat crept up behind my ears as I felt completely mortified by Embry's declaration. Abruptly I stood feeling a weight of derisory on my chest. Of course to them I was the laughable virgin wanna-be-werewolf that couldn't get a girl even if I tried. Clenching my teeth I wanted to scream at them that I wasn't interested in girls.

Girls made me sick, they repulsed me.

"Jake, man I was only kidding," Embry said but the damage was already done. Despite their protest I stormed into my room closing the door shut behind me.

The week had dragged on and I felt angsty by the time Friday came. I was supposed to be meeting Edward at the Cabin today and I couldn't wait. When work was finished I quickly went home to shower. My nervousness made it nearly impossible to get ready but all I could think about was Edward. With shaky hands, stuttering breath I rushed to get dressed. Frazzled I tied my long hair into a pony tail, jumped into my rabbit and drove to the cabin parking in my usual spot. Wringing my hands I opened the door quickly removing my jacket and placing it on the coat stand.

Edward greeted me then.

It was still very dark in the room so I couldn't see his face but I could almost feel his body vibrating with anticipation. Squinting I tried to get a good look at him but like always his body was shadowed by darkness. It wrapped around him like a cloak covering his face and body almost completely. I shivered thinking about all the things Edward liked to do in the obscurity of the dim light.

"Hi," I muttered shyly, ducking my head a little.

Edward didn't respond.

An awkward silence ensued after that.

"Take off your clothes." He demanded.

I hesitated. His voice felt cold and ominous it was placid like I remembered it to be. With quivering hands, I pulled my shirt over my head and then threw it on the floor. Quickly I undid my pants sliding them down my narrow waist.

"All of it," He snarled.

I obliged ridding myself of my underwear. Standing there I felt a draft in the room and I wrapped my arms around my waist. Nestled against my thigh was my flaccid cock, it hung limp and disinterested.

"Let me look at you," He murmured, walking around me he studied my figure. "Hmm," he hummed in appreciation. "I will enjoy breaking you."

He stepped forward placing his hands on the side of my neck. "Disregard all my previous rules, Jacob, since you're mine now it doesn't matter." Moving he cupped my face with both hands closing the distance between our lips. After a series of sweet pecks he chuckled low and deep in his throat. I felt elation soar through my body because I had never been kissed.

Edward was my very first kiss.

It was so amazing, fucking magical and I never wanted it to end.

"Alice said it was a bad idea, but we'll prove her wrong won't we?" I was too busy wrapped up in the feel of his lips on mine to understand what he was saying. "Finally, you will finally be mine." He pressed our foreheads together, and confusion thrummed through my body like a whisper. Edward's hand strokes over my cheek, fingers lingering sweetly over the skin. After long, endless moments, Edward moves his head away.

"I would like to try something new today Jacob,"

"Yeah?" I asked eagerly. "More BDSM?"

"More like capture and detain," Edward breathed against my lips.

Without any warning, Edward's hand balled up and crashed into my skull with a crack that made the world flash white. It was like an explosion of brightness and a sharp pain behind my eyelids, and I felt my body crumple sideways through the haze. The ground was rushing up to meet me, speeding towards me as my eyes rolled back and I slipped away into the blackness of unconsciousness.

* * *

"-Finally have you all to myself," Edward continues, almost smugly.

Blinking slowly I felt myself come back to consciousness and suddenly I was aware of the searing pain in my head. Groaning I tried not to move too quickly as I attempted to get my bearings. When I finally opened my eyes I realized that the lights were on, it rendered me blind for a few moments, as I tried to make out the blurring figure on top of me.

My body was firmly in Edward's grip, all of his weight pressing down on me beneath him in a way that would probably be uncomfortable if it wasn't for Edward's strength.

Suddenly I can see his face and it is more than just flawless.

Emerald eyes flick down to my face watching me. I am suddenly memorized with the sharp angle of his jaw, pale pink lips and nearly luminous skin. This creature above me is beyond anything that I could ever imagine. My eyes trail over him greedily taking in his wide shoulders, firm biceps briefly before coming up to hold his gaze again,

I can feel a thumb rubbing little circles into my narrow waist. Our faces are close together like this; close enough to touch. "It was fun chasing you, beautiful thing, but having you..." His face is so close, now, that I can feel the tickle of his breath. Slowly, Edward brings up his free hand to rest along my neck again, his fingers stroking deliberately over the skin. He inhales deeply, lets out a little shuddering breath of air that I can feel against my lips, and smiles. "Having you is much better."

His words are all jumbled together that they don't make much sense to me. I try to grasp their meaning but they sound like riddles in the dark. Oddly enough his words sound sweet and calming, yet dangerous and possessive at the same time.

I don't understand.

"— I knew I wouldn't be able to stop. I was so hungry, you smelled so good, I'd drink you_ dry_ and I couldn't do that, needed you with me always. You smell like mine, you smell like perfect, there's no one else in the world like you." Edward is speaking but I only catch the end of it. His babbled words are like a cycle of nonsense and I can't comprehend any of it. It's almost similar to a strange language I have yet to learn.

I moved to sit up and ask Edward what the hell he is talking about, only to realize that I can't. Innocently, Edward stared back at me with the same neutral expression. His eyes were intense, as his gaze flickered to the chain that was wrapped around my neck, constricting all of my movements. He smiled at me, as if it had been there all along.

As if it was a part of me.

With blunt nails I frantically clawed at it trying to pull it off my throat but the thick steel is too hard, too solid to break. The chain is long, restraining and attached to an iron loop in the wall. Smirking Edward watched, his whole body was completely relaxed. His eyes were dark and heavy lidded, as he looked down at me with sweet patronization written all over his face.

"Edward? What-"

"Jacob, my dear _sweet_, boy," He smiled; only it wasn't as pretty as I remembered it to be, this smile is dark and sinister rocking me to my core.

"I've always wanted a human pet,"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. This fic will be dark because you know how much I love a twisted Edward:) I would just like to give a big thanks to my wonderful beta Beanothercullen! Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**rOtTeN aPpLeS**

* * *

Something cold, irritatingly wet is lapping against my sensitive skin. Groaning I feel like my dry mouth is layered with heavy cement. Swallowing I tried to get rid of that horrible taste only to find it difficult to move my throat. At once, my whole body tenses. My eyes fly open - but the sudden brightness of the world beyond my eyelids makes me wince, shutting them again quickly. Something pulls me in closer, holding me more securely as I squeeze my eyes shut and coil up into myself.

The body beside me is cool, copious weighting me down, his hand strokes my inner thigh. All at once I feel like my dreams have finally come true. Loving hands possessively caress my body and the elation starts to make me feel high. The garish pack is nowhere to be found and I am awestruck by the silence. Winter hands start to fondle me harder, more insistent and that's when I am ripped away from whatever euphoria my mind has created.

That's when I realize last night wasn't a dream.

It was a fucking nightmare.

Only I wasn't ever going to wake up. Thinking rationally I tried to make sense of it, only none of it _makes_ any sense. Now that I'm awake I become immediately aware of two things. First, there is the pain. Throbbing and pulsing behind my eyes like a physical presence that I could reach out and touch if I wanted. Second, there are the memories of what happened. Human and Pet buzz in my ears like an annoying wasp, I would swat at it only I don't understand.

"Good," A smooth deep voice says. "You are awake,"

I lie perfectly still.

"Now, Jacob, I know you're awake. I can feel your heart beat increase. Come on, no need to play games." Opening my eyes, they dart around rapidly trying to take in the lightening in the room.

"You've been sleeping for a while," Edward said, his face captivates me for a moment. The way his green eyes pierce my soul makes me shudder. "I hope you aren't avoiding me."

"No," I say quickly, bowing my head to avoid the heat of his gaze.

He laughs. "Such a good puppet, however you still need to be trained and broken,"

"What-"

"How else would I turn you into a pet, Jacob?" He asks, as if the answer is so obvious. "You still have those human feelings that I need to rid you of, free will and such. Of course they don't exist."

Shaking my head I started to gain perception. Panic settles deep into my stomach rising, until I can't breathe anymore. "You-you can't. I can't stay here! I have to get back to-"

"To what?" Edward barked. "The dead end job? Or the pack of useless werewolves who walk all over you? Oh, yes, Jacob," He says darkly. "I know all about that."

My heart pounds against my chest in horror. "How-"

Emerald eyes glare, making me feel small and I have to look away. "I wouldn't take a pet unless I knew everything about them. When I first met you, god you were so scared, frightened even." He chuckled. "But, I knew that you would be prefect for submission."

Tightening his hold around me I squirm away because it's painful, but Edward pretends not to notice. Long finger nails dig into my sensitive skin, clutching me greedily. "-So beautiful, standing there unsure of yourself, I knew I had to have you. Untouched, so fucking innocent, I needed a taste."

Swallowing thickly I tried to think of something to say to reason with him. "But, the pack will come looking for me. They'll notice me missing,"

He scoffs. "They cannot take what is mine,"

"Just let me go, they know my scent they'll come find me."

"Those dogs couldn't tell their asses from a whole in the ground,"

"They'll search for me-"

"Jacob," He says harshly, his tone left no room for arguing "We are in a secluded cabin out in the middle of nowhere. Your car is missing. There is no way they'd find you if they think you've run away, which essentially, that's what it looks like."

What little hope I had left died.

"Enough," He said untangling himself from me. "This conversation about the _dogs_ is boring me,"

My temper flares. "You can't do this!" I shout, struggling to sit up but the chain is heavy, making it nearly impossible for me to lift my head. "I'm not your fucking pet! You don't own me! Get this thing off!"

He stares at me, eyes wide with amusement.

"Are you done?" He asked after a minute. "Good, now we will have no more of that. If you continue to act out you will be punished."

Stubbornly I cross my arms over my chest.

* * *

"Once you get use to the chain, you will see that I've made it long enough so that you can walk around the house."

Blinking, I try to let my eyes adjust to the light in the room. The entire space speaks of the same understated modernity that characterized Edward's bedroom: minimal clutter, neutral cream walls, sleek dark flooring that shines as though it has been recently cleaned. All of the windows are covered up meticulously with the same dark film as in the bedroom, heavy dark curtains hanging attractively and unnecessarily on either side. As with the bedroom, the warm glow from several lamps gives the space a sense of forever-evening that makes it impossible to know what time it actually is. With a little help from Edward, I sit up holding the chain as if it's weightless he guides me to the living room.

The living room is large, full of handsome couches and square bookshelves with bright red accents nestled amongst the sparse books and movies. Across from the couch is an expansive, thin television mounted on the wall – and on the coffee table sits a basket full of decorative wicker balls next to a futuristic-looking remote. There is a hallway leading out that I know goes to the bathroom.

"Every day you will follow a strict routine, which consist of you waking up every morning at four thirty am to suck my dick. When you are finished, shower, and then get dress. I have a few errands to run and I should be back at around dinner time. Be at the front door on your knees waiting for me to fuck you. Once I get home address me as sir or master. Then make dinner for yourself or I will feed first then you can eat. If these rules are ignored or disregarded," He glowered at me. "Well, let's hope not, for your sake."

Balling my fist I glared at him. Who the fuck did he think he is? Kidnapping me then treating me like a slave? He didn't own me. Just because he managed to sucker punch me didn't mean anything.

"Fuck you and your stupid rules. I'm not doing shit." I answered defiantly.

He scowled then violently the yanks chain down. My whole body jerks forward making me crumple to my knees.

"Don't fuck with me," He snarled. "Looks like I'll have to do some more submission work on you,"

"Fuck your submission work," I hiss back at him. Rolling his eyes he grabs my hair yanking my head back.

"I could kill you then throw your body in a ditch right now. Nobody would miss you."

"Then do it already. What are you waiting for?"

Edward smiles ruefully. "Because first I'd have to torture you. I'd peel the skin off your bones slowly, while you were awake, screaming. I'd do that while I fucked you."

His blazing eyes made my mouth shut and I cringed as I pictured what he was saying.

"Yes, it would be wise not to arouse my fury,"

"Just let me go, I want to go home. I'll do anything you say just let me go." I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Oh, I know you will do anything I say, because I fucking own you." Edward got down on his knees and cradling my face in his hands. "Why do you cry, beautiful? Nobody will ever love you or cherish you as much as I do."

"But-"

"You don't want to go back to that life." He decided. "I'll take care of you, don't worry. You won't need anyone else, ever."

My body shuddered in violent protest. Revulsion curled in my stomach like liquid acid as he continued to hold me, stroking my hair adoringly. Kissing my forehead he started pulling me to my feet. Holding my frail body, his arms move down to my waist gently massaging the skin there. Icy fingers send chills up and down my spine making me flinch. His arms wrap more firmly around my body as he leans towards my neck and takes a sniff. My whole body goes ridged as he continues to inhale loudly.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. "How foolish of me, of course you are," Pulling away from, he walked towards the kitchen. I stand there, naked, my whole body still trembling.

Frustrated I swatted at the tears that continued to fall.

What was I going to do? I wanted to go home. The pack would notice me gone and they'd come looking. Edward didn't stand a chance against them. All I had to do was play by his stupid little rules and then I'd be home, hopefully Edward would forget about me. Following him towards the kitchen I sat at the table while Edward fixed us something to eat. Running my hand through my hair I winced when my fingers skimmed over my skull, the right side of my head was still a little tender from the blow.

Curiously, I watched Edward dance around the kitchen humming softly under his breathe. His nonchalance scared me more than his aggression. It was his eyes, so haunting and beautiful, sincere about everything he planned to do to me. He made it seem as if this was how things were supposed to fall into place. Like he was meant to find, capture and detain me against my will. Something whispered to me and in the back of my mind, I vaguely recall hearing stories about the _cold ones_.

"How do you like your eggs?" He asked, breaking my train of thought. "I'm afraid I might be a little rusty at the whole human thing,"

_Human thing?_

"Um, scrambled is fine." I muttered.

Biting my lip I tried to think of a way to phrase my question. Edward was clearly unstable and in order to get on his good side I needed to tread lightly. "Why did you hit me?"

Placing the frying pan on the stove he set it to the right temperature. "It was necessary,"

"And the chain..?"

"Also among the many necessities," He said, cracking an egg into a bowl he pulled a whisk from one of the drawers. "I was done with chasing you. I needed to claim what is mine."

"Chasing me?" I asked incredulously. "What the fuck are you talking about? I've been coming here for over two months,"

He laughed without mirth. "Oh, sweet Jacob, naivety does suit you so well,"

"Stop playing games," I demanded. "Tell me why I'm here, surely you can find another pet or at least someone willing to be,"

Warily Edward stops what he's doing to look at me; his mouth set into a thin line. "It's positively absurd to even suggest that I would take anyone else as a pet. I want you, now I have you."

"I don't want-"

"You do."

"How'd you know-"

"I know you better than you know yourself,"

"This is insane," Fisting my hair in frustration I start to realize that reasoning with Edward is like trying to move a mountain, not impossible, just improbable.

The air shifts, Edward is no longer staring at me with mild annoyance. The emotion in his eyes is enough to make me jump back. So raw and fierce, he glowered, his lips twist into a sneer. Dropping the bowl on the counter it makes a loud sound that echoes throughout the cabin. Stalking towards me Edward grips the chain roughly, snapping my head forward so that our faces are an inch apart.

"Insanity," He spits. "Is doing the same mundane day in and day out with little change or progression and expecting things to turn out differently. It's watching your life being pissed away without doing anything to take control over it." Leaning forward he pressed a small kiss to the corner for my mouth. "That's insanity you dumb piece of shit."

Trembling I try not to flinch when he caresses my silk hair. Cupping both side of my face he brings our lips together. I clench my teeth tightly trying not to let him in, however Edward persist yanking my head backwards so that my mouth flies open. Growling, he bares his pearly white teeth and that when I notice that there is something seriously _wrong_.

Two very long razor sharp teeth, nearly one and half inches, slide out of Edwards gums as he hisses violently. I pale visible, when I realize that the stories about the cold ones are true. Not only did I fall captive to one but Edward intended to keep me as his pet indefinitely. Quivering I somehow gather to strength to fight back. Reacting quickly, I shoved him hard, hitting at whatever I could. My first reaches out blindly to punch at whatever is in reach. Thrashing, I prayed to god that I will get out of this alive. My whole body breaks out into a sweat, heart thunders in my ears and like a caged animal I try hitting everything. Frantically, shove Edward's chest but it's like trying to move a brick wall.

"No please no!" I cry attempting to struggle but Edwards grip was obstinate.

"Yes, scream for me," He murmurs, his face tilting towards my neck.

Luckily, the timer on the stove goes off. Sighing with obvious reluctance Edward lets me go, walking back towards the bowl on the counter and continues making the eggs. Shrinking away from him I strive to keep my breathing under control. Dizzily and with shaking hands I clutch my shoulder blades.

Edward hums under his breath ignoring my emotional trauma. Before I could truly gather myself the egg is ready and he sets it down in front of me. Mentally, I imagine throwing the plate on the ground, refusing to touch it, but my empty stomach turns angrily. Pulling fresh fruit, muffins and some homemade waffles out of the fridge Edward sets it down in front of me. Watching smugly, he places his elbows on the counter waiting to see what I'll do next.

It smells so fucking good and I'm starving.

"Eat up Jacob," He said. "You'll need your strength."

Unable to resist I lurch forward grabbing a muffin, moaning when taste exploded into my mouth. Savoring each bite I move to the fresh fruit, the apples, grapes, oranges are delicious making my head spin with flavor. All this food seems too good to be true and I wonder what Edward did to make it so enchanting. When I'm done I feel sedated, with my stomach full I suddenly I am drowsy. Blinking disbelievingly I observe as Edward moves with inhuman speed and clears up all the dishes within seconds.

"Are you full?" He asked when the counter is completely cleared and spotless.

"Yes," I said struggling to keep my eyes open.

"Good," Running a cool hand through my hair he smiles down on me. "I haven't eaten yet,"

"Oh," I said tiredly, feigning interest. My whole body feels heavy, fighting to stay conscious. "How come?"

"I don't know….However I could really go for a drink right now." Pulling me to my feet his runs his hands down my bare waist and flat stomach. Humming in elation his fingers reach my hip bone. "Smell so good," I think he mumbles. "I can't wait anymore."

Abruptly he bends me over, my body slams against the kitchen table loudly. Right there in the living, in full view of the kitchen and all the electric appliances, Edward spits vigorously on his hand. Before I can understand what's really happening the chain is being roughly yanked backwards, snapping my whole head back. Hooking my arms behind me, Edward handcuffs them to the chain around my neck.

"What-Edward?" I asked trying to struggle against the restrains.

"Shhh," Edward cooed. "You'll enjoy it, you always enjoy it, such a wonderful submissive."

Roughly he kicks my legs a part, purring when I resist. His lubricating fingers probe inside my pucker entrance and I try to clench my body in protest but I soon become exhausted. My thin arms can't handle the weight of the handcuffs and the chain all at once. Slumping awkwardly on the table I hear the belt buckle of Edward's pants hit the floor. Soft fingers drift over my back before fisting my hair. I yelp when I feel the head of Edward's cock ease its way through the first ring of muscle.

"Wait-" I cry, but it's already too late. The intrusion makes me go rigid because it fucking burns. Pulling out completely I hear a bottle cap opening and suddenly his wet, nearly dripping dick is thrusting forcefully inside of me. My mouth falls open to scream but nothing comes out. We have done this so many times before, but this time his cock seems like a strange foreign object, probing unwantedly. Grasping the chain he pulls it upwards making my whole body arch off the table. It's so tight around my neck I feel like I'm choking, sputtering I wheeze for air. Pounding vehemently he changes angles. The intense ache in my arms and neck snatch me away from all logic and reason, my cries and pleas turn into something much more horrific.

Pleasure mixed with pain has me dancing close the edge.

Heat viciously engulfs me as I feel the familiar passion start to stir down blow. Pugnacious shame rocks me to my core because he is hitting _that _spot. It makes my balls tighten and my chest heave as the momentum builds my body is pushed through electroshock waves of pleasure. Humiliation makes me want to scream and beg him to stop, but the desire pooling in my stomach and the warmth surrounding us makes me think again.

"Hungry," Edward growls, dangerously low. There is something wild about the tightness in his voice. I could almost see how his eyes are darkening, red seeping into stain of green. His hips snap forward with speed and frantic purpose in movement. Maliciously Edward keeps me hovering over the edge, so close to ecstasy yet not close enough.

Yanking my whole body upwards Edward presses his hand flat against my stomach as he propels into me. In this position, I stand weakly, my knees threatening to buckle and the only thing keeping me steady is him. "Hungry, so hungry, you make me so hungry. Let me, let me have this, need it-"

Gripping my hips with both hands I feel something sharp graze the inside of my shoulder. Pushing my sodden hair away from my neck I feel his teeth slicing through skin as he bites down and begins to suck, brutally hard and wanton as he digs his teeth in with such ferocity that I have to bite back a scream. Gasping, I choke at the sudden stretching burst of pain instead, and the slicing sting. Knees buckle under the intense strain, the burden of the chains makes me wail in agony. Cock is swollen, purple begging for release and I watch through half consciousness as my blood spills, trailing down my body and pooling on the floor soaking the carpet. Rigorously I erupt, temporarily blinded as an explosion of color gives way to the most powerful orgasm I've ever had.

Tearing through me I go limp, spraying my seed all over the kitchen table. Hanging lifelessly in Edward's arms I feel his tongue lap at the open wound. Before I can ascend into darkness I hear low words sounds like the base of a cello, it vibrates through me.

"Never let you go, never."

After Edward brought me to the bedroom and held me close, whispering sweet oaths of fondness, undying devotion. He embraced me as I cried deep into the night. Nursing to my wounds he kisses me, gently caresses my body with massaging oils and wonderful scents of lavender. As my weak body slumped against his I found myself craving whatever superficial affections he had to offer. Through all his sugar coded promises and declarations I found the one thing I had craved throughout my whole life; solitude.

* * *

When I awoke the next day, eyes heavily swollen, with tear stained cheeks, I find Edward watching me intently. Emerald eyes racked judgmentally up and down my still naked body as if calculating another emotional break down like the one I had last night. Warily, he pulled me close, crushing my body to his in a lame attempt to soothe whatever fears I had. Of course he didn't know that they were all caused by him.

Edward's ability to seem completely ignorant baffled me. It was like he truly believed that it was okay to simply kidnap the object of his ardor However, I still berated myself for showing weakness to him. I didn't want to be the pathetic submissive that he was trying so desperately to turn me into.

"Since yesterday was your first day and you had a rough night I will excuse your insubordination,"

Confused, I turned to look at him. Disinterested, his eyes flickered over towards the clock sitting on the table it was half past six in the morning. Vaguely I remembered Edward's rules and how he demanded that I wake at four to give him his blow job.

"However," He continued. "I am a little disappointed in the turn of events. When I decided I wanted a human pet, I didn't think I'd get one with such little _enthusiasm_,"

"Enthusiasm," I crocked. "You fucking kidnapped me,"

Tiredly, Edward picked imaginary lint off his shirt. "You stink."

I flushed red with embarrassment. His blunt words caught me off guard, making me shrink inwardly. A small part of me wanted to run into the bathroom, shower and clean up nicely for him. Bitterly I thought about how inadequate I was at being a wolf and now I wasn't even good at being Edward's pet. The urge to please him became sudden, overwhelming and all consuming.

"A pet shouldn't behave as slovenly as you do," He said boorishly. "Now, I have been lenient of your behavior, and If I wanted a petulant, defiant _animal_ I would have gotten a dog," His eyes turned to glare at me. "Sadly, they do not taste as delectable as you do so I am willing to overlook your peevish tantrums."

Rolling out of bed he looks down, his cold sterile eyes make me recoil as if I had been slapped.

"Shower and then come into the kitchen,"

Mortified I slowly climb out of bed, dragging the chain with me to the bathroom I try to close the door but it's too thick so I have to leave the door open. The puncture wounds in between my shoulder blade caught my attention, at first. They stand out sharply in the warm, glossy light and make something uncomfortable and blunt twinge inside. The two twin marks are stark and deep and rise against the skin, the skin around them raw and red. They're ugly, and unpleasant, and they strain and ache when I tilt my head to get a better look at them. I can even see the faint shininess around the wound where Edward applied the antibiotic ointment earlier.

After a minute, I decided to turn away because I don't like what I see. I have never been muscular but from a brief glance I could tell how frail my body looks. Avoiding the mirror I start running the water. Edward's words cut deep, making me feel self-conscious and wanting to make it up to him. After all he did make me breakfast yesterday and so what if he kidnapped me at least he's keeping me alive. Instead of seeing it as a bad thing I try to look at it positively. Isn't this what I wanted, to be away from the packs constant invasion of my space? Now, I was in a secluded forest with the man of my dreams.

I didn't have to work.

I didn't have to cook for the pack anymore.

All I had to do was oblige by Edward's simple rules. I wanted to kick myself for being so ungrateful; of course he could foresee how unhappy I was living at home with those ravenous monsters. Breathing in deeply I let the hot water loosen the knots in my back and neck. It washed away the dried blood and all the other bodily fluids from last night. Stepping out I dry myself off, my wet velvety black hair dangled down my back making me tremor. Throwing the towel in the hamper I clutch the chain in my hand as I walk towards the kitchen.

Like yesterday Edward was making breakfast. He pranced around humming some unknown tune under his breath as he continues to cook for me. Looking down I see that the carpet is all clean, there are no ruminates of my blood. Rubbing the back of my neck I feel a sudden chill in the air making me shudder.

"Uh, could I get some clothes?"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Because you haven't earned them," He said tiredly. "I do so much for you, the least you can do is show some gratitude Jacob,"

"I'm sorry," I said automatically, although I'm not sure what I'm apologizing for. However, the more time I spent with him the more I want to please him. It's strange to go from absolute terrified to subservient in a second. "Is the anything I can do?"

Before he can answer he is cut off by his cell phone. "Hello?" Edward asked into his ear piece. There is a high pitched voice on the other end and it makes me cringe. "Yes….Paris is lovely this time of year thanks for asking," Pacing he glanced at me, before the voice grows louder and more insistent. "Yes…Well, send Carlisle and Esme my regards of course,"

I strain to listen. "No, Alice I have no idea when I'll be back. I may like it here and decided to stay for a very long, _long_ time," His eye bore into mine and I catch the hidden meaning behind them. "Good night," He snapped abruptly before hanging up.

"On your knees,"

I hesitated, but the heat of his gaze made my eyes shy away. Reluctantly, I got up from my seat and got on my knees in front of him. Threading his fingers through my hair he stroked my head.

"Tell me sweet Jacob," He said. "You are stupid?"

My jaw fell open. "N-no,"

Titling his head he stared at me. "Brain damaged, perhaps?"

"Of course not-"

"Then why are you just staring at my crotch. Take out my dick and choke on it. I want it so far down your throat that you can't even breathe," he sneered. With sweaty hands I open the front part of his jeans and pulled his dick out.

"Yeah, wrap those pretty lips around them,"

The urge to please him came back, however it wasn't like last time where I could easily repress it. At this moment it vibrated around me, taking hold of my body making me tremble with need and desire. My mouth watered as he fully engorged cock stared me in the face, teasing me relentlessly. Hesitating for a moment, I look up at Edward who was glowing back at me. Lowering my eyes I went to work, experimentally sticking my tongue out to taste him. Licking the swollen tip I engulf him, letting my wet lips cascade. Grasping my hair Edward thrust his hips forward forcing his cock down my throat. I gagged, trying to pull back but he kept my head firmly in place. Sputtering I gasped loudly, tears burned my eyes as I struggled for air.

"Suck,"

Taking a minute I relaxed, closed my eyes and began sucking his dick. The weight of it felt and fit perfectly in my mouth. His pre-cum tasted strange, it tingled in my mouth making it overtly sensitive. My tongue dipped out to flick slit just how I knew Edward liked it. Almost as if on impulse my hand cupped his balls and I tugged gently loving how heavy they felt in my hand. Edward continued driving his cock down my throat, enjoying the sounds of me choking. He shifted his angle and began fucking my mouth, pumping his hips, forcing me to accept every inch of him. I was moaning uncontrollably and wanting desperately for Edward's cum to fill my mouth.

Fisting my own erection I felt my own orgasm starting to build. Digging his blunt fingers into my skull his started moving faster, his balls were slapping awkwardly against my chin. Hollowing my cheeks I sucked harder, feeling a dull ache in my jaw. Stroking myself faster I knew my dick would hate me later because it was starting to feel raw. Edward stilled, his whole body quivered as my mouth was flooded with his seed. Unable to swallow all of it I let some spill out of my mouth, flowing down my face. Edward smiled lazily watching me with heavily lidded eyes.

My own hips jerked forward as I came all over my hand and the carpet. Suddenly, the mood in the room changed. Edward was no longer staring at me with passion, but now he glared at me with mild contempt.

"Did I say you could cum?" He bellowed, making me jump.

Revulsion twisted in his eyes and I could see the disappointment and rage flood his veins. A low menacing growl erupted from his chest. With incredible speed he grabbed the chain, yanking it forward so that my face collided with the floor. I screamed in agony cause my neck lurched, making me fall headfirst into the ground.

"Ungrateful, piece of shit-" He ranted and began pulling the chain as he moved onward.

"Edward, wait!" The way he was yanked the chain made it dig into my neck making it impossible to breathe.

"Shut up!" He screamed, tugging it harder, nearly strangling me. Grabbing a fist full of my hair he pulled me to my feet. My arms flailed as I tried to fight him back but Edward only made his grip tighter. My heart thundered in my chest as he continued to drag me towards a door I had never seen before. Adjacent to the bedroom, as he hauled me through the doorway I was immediately engulfed into darkness. Almost like a rag doll he threw me on something very hard, moving quickly he turned the lights, illuminating the room.

I felt the color drain from my face.

Long chains dangled from the sealing with razor sharp hook ends. To my left sat a rack with an assortment of ropes, whips, wooden paddles and large butt plugs. The lightening in the room was low, it made shadows cast from the chains look much more ominous than they seemed.

"No-"

Before the words were out of my mouth Edward snatched the chain around my neck, attached it to the loop on the table I was on. Turning me on my stomach, he bound my wrist and ankles, ignoring me completely.

"Edward, please!" I cried thrashing against the metal link.

"Did I tell you not to cum?" He barked.

Did he?

I tried thinking back and I didn't recall Edward ever telling me not to cum without his permission. Shaking my head I tried to clear it but my memory just wasn't cooperating with me.

"I do everything for you. Why couldn't you do this one thing for me? I took you in when nobody wanted you, I feed and clothed you."

My widened from shock.

Feed and clothed? My eyes glance down to my completely naked backside. Despite the fact that he fucking kidnapped me Edward seems to think that this whole agreement was consensual.

"I-"

The back of his hand came across my face. My head snapped to the side as I felt the sting of his knuckles against my throbbing cheek. The taste of blood filled my mouth making my stomach wrench.

"Did I fucking tell you to speak? Learn some manners." He snarled breathing in deeply he ran a hand through his messy hair. Inhaling deeply a slow malicious smile spread across his face.

"Now, the real fun can begin," Walking over to the rack his hands grazed the whip, he teased it with his fingers before his hand reached out to grab the wooden paddle. "Tsk, tsk," He contemplated, clicking his tongue loudly. "I wanted to avoid marking your marvelous skin, but you've given me no choice."

Turning around he gripped it tightly, his fingers curling around the handle. Edward smirked, his eyes growing wide as he stared down at my body. Stalking towards me he ran his hand up and down my ample ass, occasionally dipping between the cheeks. Quivering I tried not to show fear because I knew I deserved this punishment.

"Do not make a sound or I will increase the pain tenfold."

Before I could comprehend his words the paddle came down on my ass with an ear piercing smack. I gasped, my butt clenched as the ache soared through my body. It was immense, feeling like white hot liquid burning relentless against my skin. Clenching my jaw shut I tried to ignore it but I felt like I was on fire. His cool hand stroked where he hit, soothing and making me relax momentarily, until it's ripped away, replaced by the weight of the paddle. It vibrated off the walls, echoing in the room making me so aware of its inflicted agony.

Edward repeats this process for twenty minutes.

I know because each down the paddle came down I counted to sixty, for each and every minute there was at least one slap.

"Shh," he cooed, caressing my sodden hair. It wasn't until I opened my eyes that I felt the blistering pain weave it's way through my body. My ass was swollen, terribly so and I know won't be able to sit on it for days. Going slack I let go of the chain I gripped, my knuckles were white from holding onto it so tightly. Sweat dripped down my face and onto the padded table.

"See how well you did, you didn't even make a sound, love, you were born for this," He whispered in my ear. "I just knew you'd be a wonderful submissive. I am so proud of you." Stepped away from me he walks towards the door. "Now, you will stay here until you've learned your lesson. All rules should be abide by," With that he turns heel and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

The lights went out and soon I was engulfed into darkness.

Silent tears rolled down my face, I imagine that to anyone they'd look like rain drops. Lovely ample drops after a thunderstorm, the clouds would clear and everything would be better. However, this wasn't a fucking fairy tale. I sobbed loudly, unbashfully and I didn't care if he heard me. I didn't cry because I was kidnapped, or chain to this uncomfortable table. Slamming my fist down I tried to reason why I felt this way, but of course I knew why. Edward had figured out one of my deepest darkest secrets. Something that I had buried deep down so far I had hoped it would slowly rot and die.

There, nestled between my thighs laid my traitorous cock.

Rock hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**rOtTeN aPpLeS**

* * *

There is a shadow beneath the door of a figure outside. With my lips pressed together and hands shaking, I remained silent.

"Why won't you talk to me, Jacob?" asked the voice, sounding slightly pouty. The fingernails scratched down the door frame in a hard, fast scrape. "I can hear your _heart_ beating from here, you know. It's so fast, so scared. If you let me in, you don't have to be scared anymore. It'll all be over. Don't you want it to be over?"

A tiny, choked out noise escaped from my throat without permission. I don't exactly remember how I ended up hiding in the bathroom scared shitless of the vampire just outside the door who could easily break it down. I think it's pretty safe to assume that it happened a few days ago when Edward had punished me for coming without his permission. I remember lying on the cold hard steel table waiting for it to be over and just wishing that I was back at home with the pack.

When he had finally finished spanking me with a wooden paddle I found that I had become painfully aroused. After he left I hid it discretely because if he found out again surely he would become enraged.

However, he didn't come back.

Not for days.

I was forced to stay on that table starving, aching and living in my own filth because he had left me there. Quickly I learned that screaming and yelling were pointless. The bitter tears that escaped my eyes that day made me fucking hate Edward. Thoughtlessly he had taken me away from my home, my family and everything I held dear for his selfish endeavor.

Once he did come back something had changed within him, he had turned into a creature with soulless black eyes.

"You want to behave like an animal then I will treat you like one." He had said.

I could still feel the way his blunt fingers dug into my skin as he dragged me towards the bathroom. Throwing me inside the tub he turned the water on and I cried out when the ice cold water hit my skin. It felt like razor blades. Curling into a ball I tried to seek what little warmth my body had to offer as Edward watched maliciously. Greedily, after he had had his fill of amusement, he turned off the water and pulled me to my feet. Still shivering, my teeth chattered noisily as he wrapped a woolly towel around my arms.

"You make me do this _sweet_ Jacob," He had murmured.

I cringed as I recalled the way his slimy fingers had moved up in down my arms as what he would think was comforting and what I would find revolting. Awkwardly my chain hung, soaking wet dangling from my neck. Edward mumbled something about needing more towels and left the bathroom. Right after he was gone I acted fast, running towards the door I slammed it shut. Luckily my chain fit right under the door and I sighed in relief when I realized there was a lock on this one. My hands shook as I frantically pulled as much of the chain as I could, out from under the door. Hearing footsteps near, I dropped it and quickly scrambled to the other side of the bathroom pulling my knees up to my chest. The silence made my heart thump loudly against my chest as I anxiously awaited his return.

"Oh," His voice had hummed, when he tried the door only to realize that it was locked. "Cat and mouse, I like that game….I'll be the cat and you _sweet_ Jacob will be the mouse." And that's how I ended up in the bathroom with a monster beating down the door.

Violent pounding snapped me back to the present.

"We can't play this game forever, beautiful thing," he purred, and the scrape was lighter – perhaps just one nail down the door frame. "You can't keep teasing me like this."

The nails are back now, rough and loud and sharp as they drag down the door.

I squeezed my eyes shut against the noise, wrapping my arms around my shaking torso as fear made my blood run cold in my veins. Suddenly all the sounds are gone and all I can see is the door suddenly being dented, the wood splintering at odd angles as he strikes it with vicious force. My mouth goes dry when it abruptly cracks under the weight, shattering into mere woodchips and Edward stood glorious as ever, a few feet away from me.

"I win," He smiled, perversely.

That's all I remember before I blacked out.

* * *

"Come on drink," Edward said, pushing a cup of water to my lips.

I choke it down voraciously, trying to drink as much as possible.

"Slow down," He demands before taking it away from me. I whine softly because I am so damn thirsty. My throat burns and I am tempted to grab the cup, and drink down whatever's left consequences be damned. Blinking I slowly come to the realization that I am in the bedroom, the chain laying calmly beside me, taunting me, while Edward hovers, cradling my face.

I can't bring myself to look at him because I am unjustly ashamed of my actions. A few days ago I resolved to obey Edward as best as I could and now I have probably fucked up any chance of getting free. When I finally find the courage to look at him he is studying me dubiously. I flinch when his glare bores into my soul.

"You've made things harder on yourself. All I ask is that you obey me. Is that so hard?"

Opening my mouth to speak I close it quickly because it feels like sandpaper.

"A submissive needs routines, structure," He mumbles mostly to himself. "I am taking away your walking privileges. You will crawl, like the piece of shit you are, and you will do so without grumbling or complaining. Or I swear to God, I will beat your ass so hard you won't be able to sit for a week." He sneered. "Understood?"

I place my eyes firmly on the blanket so that he wouldn't see the tears that welled up.

"Jacob?" He barked. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir" I said, my voice sounded raw and scratchy.

"Good," He said. "Now, come to the kitchen and I will fix you something to eat."

Sliding off the bed I got on my hands and knees, crawling after Edward. I had thought that being naked in front of him was humiliating enough but this was ten times worse. Once we reached the kitchen I moved to sit on the chair but Edward glowered at me when I touched it.

"You will eat off the floor, pet."

Sitting back on my heels I waited for him to finish preparing me dinner or lunch? Fuck, I had no idea what time it was or what day. Playing with the string on the carpet I began to think about the pack and if they were still out searching for me. Surely they would have found the cabin by now. Maybe if I could get a message to them then they'd be able to find me.

"I nailed the windows shut." Edward said, but didn't look up from whatever he was making. "The door is also padlocked from the outside."

I stared back at him in horror.

"You see Jacob," His green eyes flicker to mine. "I will _never _let you go."

"Look if you want money," I breathed, because I can't make my voice go higher than a whisper because I am still parched. "I'll pay you, whatever you want."

"I want you as my submissive totally and completely."

I slump utterly defeated.

Edward goes back to what's he doing, humming softly. I perked up when I smell the sweet aroma of the spices he is using. My stomach growls loudly and I tap my fingers as I anxiously wait for food. There is a small, barely visible smile on his face as he puts noodles on a plate and tops it off with big meatballs and lots of tomatoes sauce. I am salivating by the time he walks over with it.

"Hungry?" He says, grinning.

Immediately I know something is wrong. The food is driving me insane but Edward's face is deformed. The smirk looks demented and out of place. I shudder when I realized that this is a part of his sick plan.

"Well?" He demands, no longer beaming with mischief.

"Yes, sir,"

"Eat," He says before dumping all of the delicious food onto the floor. "You better eat all of it. Leave nothing behind _pet_,"

Miserably I looked down at the food, all of it fucking ruined, tomato sauce staining the carpet, the meatballs covered in dirt. Howling fiercely my stomach turns as it begs me to consume. Completely degraded with tears falling from my eyes I reach out and eat my dinner off the floor. With mild satisfaction Edward watches from the table, his eyes stare intensely as I wolf down whatever I can grab at. I sigh when the pains in my stomach begin to ease and I start to feel full.

"All of it."

The only thing that's left is the tomato sauce which has dried into the carpet.

"I don't understand-"

"Lick it clean," He said agitated.

Squeezing my eyes shut I clenched my hand into a fist as I bend over and lapped awkwardly at the rug. Little tiny hairs were getting stuck in my throat making the taste unbearably disgusting. After a few minutes Edward stood from his chair, picked my chain off the floor and tugged on it gently.

"Enough. Come let us retire to the bedroom."

Dutifully I crawled after him.

"On the bed," He ordered. Climbing on the bed I tensed waiting for the inevitable brutal feeding and the savage sex afterwards. Grabbing my waist he pulled my body flushed against his, intertwining our legs. Delicately he ran his fingers through my raven hair, twisting the ends as he stared down at me.

"You are perfect," Pale fingers traced my jaw and cheek. I wanted to recoil from his touch but fear of his wrath kept me in place. Gracefully his hand moved towards the juncture behind my ear and he began to stroke, slowly and confidently.

My eyes rolled back into my head when he touched that _spot_. It was like all the nerve endings in my body relaxed, finally I felt sedated. Lazily my eyes begin to droop as sleep descended upon me.

"No, not yet Jacob," He said. "I have not eaten."

Dizzily I looked up at him, my arms felt like putty. "What are you doing to me?"

"Nothing, you are going into subspace,"

"What's that?"

He chuckled. "Dear, Jacob, subspace is a place all subs go when their needs had been met. I have dominated you and now you can relax."

"I am not-"

"Oh, but you are," He said enigmatically. "Have you ever wondered why you haven't changed into a wolf? Or why your father is so ashamed of you? It is certainly not because of inferior genetic makeup like he led you to believe. It is because you are a submissive."

"I don't…" My head felt foggy as I tried to stay conscious. "I still don't understand…That doesn't explain why I haven't changed."

"Simple, boy, you are the pack bitch." He laughed. "They kept this important detail out of your legends because gay wolves can't reproduce offspring, but all un-imprinted werewolves who needed sexual gratification would come to the submissive."

I stared at him my mouth a gap. "That's not true! I would never-"

"Think," He snarled. "Have you ever wondered why they all gravitated towards you? They call you pretty because you appeal to them sexually. That is why I can never give you up. Your blood sings to me, I will never let them take you from me."

Before I could scream Edward's fang slipped out of his gums and tore into my shoulder blade. I tried to fight him off but it was like punching stone. Holding me down with his weight he dug a fresh wound as he sucked viciously. Dark spots danced before my vision and I felt my limbs go numb. When he was finished he lapped all the blood, his lips were stained red and so were the sheets.

"Oops," He chortled. "Seems I made a mess,"

My mind jumped between consciousness and unconsciousness as I processed Edward's cruel words. If what he said was true then I had nowhere else to go. All those times I had a feeling that they were using me they just pitied me. No wonder Billy looked at me such loathing.

He knew what I was.

They all did.

"I am the only one who will ever love you, sweet Jacob, believe me. Trust me."

It was cold.

I don't know why but suddenly I embraced the chill. All the fight in my body resigned because it was so much easier to believe the lies. Perhaps he could finally love me the way I have always loved him. We could live here in peace, forever.

Yes, _lies_ are always easier to believe than the truth.

"Yes, master," I found myself saying. "I trust you."

* * *

It was four thirty-one am.

My eyes stayed glued to the blaring red letters on the digital clock. I was determined to please Edward today because it was useless to fight anymore. The alarm shrieked as it went off and I shot straight out of bed. Slithering onto my knees I made my way out of the bedroom, towards the kitchen where Edward was waiting for me.

"Good," He mumbled caressing my hair. Unbuttoning his pants he pulled out his cock and pushed it towards my lips. "Just like I showed you last time, okay?"

I nodded as he shoved it between my lips.

Just like last time I sucked vigorously, gently tugging on his balls as he thrust deep into my throat. The gag reflex had gotten better and it was easier to take him without wanted to vomit. Moaning like a whore I tried my best to please him so that it would be over quickly. Soon after my tongue ran over his weeping slit he came.

"Good boy," He mumbled patting my head. "For your excellent timing you will be rewarded."

Like yesterday he made breakfast and then dumped it on the floor. Once again I stared dejectedly at all that wonderful food wasted.

"Remember this Jacob, you will never be my equal. So wipe that fucking look off your face and eat up!"

I flinched when he yelled at me and then slowly crawled over to my food. Keeping my anger at bay I continued to shovel food into my mouth. Finishing quickly I didn't linger as Edward washed the dishes.

"Come," He muttered, standing beside the couch in the living room. "Since you have been a good boy you can pick a movie you'd like to watch."

Crawling over to the entertainment unit I looked through his selection before settling on a Bruce Willis action movie. While Edward sat on the couch I kneeled beside him as he stroked my hair languidly. It was oddly domestic sitting with him and watching a movie, although hardly normal it made me feel elated to be praised for pleasing Edward. Perhaps he was correct about me being a submissive. I often found pleasure in pleasing people, when I was getting something in return for it.

"You are," He whispered.

Thinking he was talking to himself I ignored his comment and watched the movie.

When it was over Edward had suggested I pick another and we ended spending the whole day watching movies. During our second streaming he made popcorn with lots of butter and some candy. Feeling sedating and full I started to lean slightly on Edward's knee.

"Tired?"

I nodded.

"Before you go to sleep I need to show you something," He got up and turned off the T.V. walking over to the book shelf he pulled out a novel. "It's the Tempest by Shakespeare, have you read it?"

"No, sir"

"Well, I want you to. Read it and we will discuss it tomorrow. I need my pet to be well educated."

I wanted to tell him that I was educated, but held my tongue because a high school diploma was hardly an accomplishment.

"Off to bed," He dismissed, but handed me the book before I crawled back to his room. Once I was under the blanket I stared off into space. Sleep did not find me and I began to wonder what the pack was doing right now, were they eating enough? Peculiarly I began to think about and imagine fireflies, the way they glittered in the low light so abstract from the darkness.

Yes, the pack was like fireflies.

They were glowing through all of the abhorrence and obscurity; so different from our world because they only existed in their own.

* * *

Living with Edward I noticed two things.

One, when he was happy the whole place lit up like a summers eve. Joyfully he illuminated the shadows with his breathtaking smile. Days were spent lounging around the house, occasionally cleaning but that was pointless because Edward kept the place spotless. After watching a few movies we'd play cards and his laughter made my heart soar.

Often he would make me read a book and quiz me on it. Oh, how I enjoyed the blissful days of us discussing Shakespearean plays like the Tempest as we expressed our distaste for Miranda the helpless maid. Edward was particularly fascinated with Ariel, a mischievous spirit who does Prospero's bidding and is visible only to him. He became Prospero's slave because he was saved by him from being trapped in a tree by Sycorax. Their relationship seemed sexual to him and he found it arousing that Ariel did whatever he was told.

At last when we finally succumbed to disagreements Edward would accuse me of being simple minded and I'd have to remind him that I have lived in this town my whole life.

"Then I shall show you the world sweet Jacob!" He would scream in elation.

Those days I cherish deeply because they made my heart beat with admiration and something I dare not say. I had started to accept that Edward was my master, he governed me not in a cruel way but in a disciplinary way.

I was his sub therefor inferior to him.

"My life isn't as luxurious as it seems my pet. When Carlisle changed me I was a wild beast attacking everything in my path. We were the creatures of the night bathing in gloom we cloaked ourselves from the light. With our strength we fed upon the weak, piercing their skin and drinking their life force."

Soon he turned contemplative. "I hid my sexuality for a very long time. Afraid of Carlisle's acceptance or revulsion, I knew he was not a religious man but still I stayed silent. It wasn't until he caught me feeding on a man, his fear so potent I could almost taste it but his dick harder than steel, he rubbed himself against me and I took him viciously against the wall with Carlisle watching. Without remorse, I savagely forced myself into him, then drank from his sweet nectar. Needless to say since then Carlisle knew I was gay."

I shivered when I heard such vile tales of his life; he would stare so coldly and tell me more. On these days Edward was the man I knew and had fallen for. His honesty, although rare, gave me a glimpse of his tormented soul.

Second, I noticed that when he was mad there was dark cloud over the house. A times Edward would go out and I wouldn't see him for days, then I worried that he had left me here to rot but he always returned. Usually when he did his mood was less than enthusiastic, borderline manic.

He would curse; throw dishes and bowls at me with every intention of hurting my delicate body. Then he would accuse me of being unfaithful to him and demand that I show him who I was fucking.

Half the time I thought he was dreaming because it didn't make sense.

The windows were bolted shut and the door had a padlock on it, the only person who had the key was Edward. Common sense was thrown out the window as he continued on with his deranged ranting's.

Then he'd fuck me.

Unrelenting, without any care and I enjoyed every minute of it. Living with Edward was an experience. One that I'd never forget. Secretly I wished that he would never grow weary of my company because having some of him was better than nothing. I could find myself in a deep hysteria when I thought about ever being without him. And somehow, like he was reading my thoughts he'd pull me into a tight embrace and vehemently promise to never leave me.

Our time together was both mystical and self-deprecating.

But I loved it.

Edward was a tyrant today.

He was ranting into his phone talking to Alice who called every few days to check up on him.

"Fine…Yes, I'll be there I know how important this is…I'm leaving now." He ended the call quickly and before I could blink he had his suitcase in hand.

"I'm leaving for a day. Stupid thing, Alice needs me to attend her latest fashion show." He said grudgingly. "I'll be back before tomorrow evening and I want you at the door waiting for me."

Internally I paniced.

What if there isn't enough food? If I burn down the house I'll be trapped here and die of smoke inhalation. Will Edward come back, or is he finally leaving me for good. I should have been a better slave then he wouldn't be leaving in the first place.

He laughs. "You'll be fine. I can get here faster than you think."

"But-"

He fixed me with a glare that made my eyes drop to the floor.

Giving my skin possessive nips, he murmurs into my ear. "Mine," he purred. "Who do you belong to, beautiful?"

"You, Sir," I gasp.

"Mhm, and you're my good boy, aren't you?"

"Yes," it was hardly above a whisper, "Yes, Sir. Yours. Only yours. Wanna be so good for you."

"Excellent," He hissed, "Now, you may not touch yourself while I'm away."

Edward kissed my cheek, moving his free hand to wrap around the chain collar around my neck, forcing his fingers in between the thin gap between leather and skin. The contact was like an electric current, like being lowered into a pool of soothingly warm water, like a soft but unyielding tether holding me to the earth. My eyes rolled back in my head as I slipped further into his submission, happily drowning in it. With one last butterfly kiss I blinked and he was gone.

I spend the rest of the day watching movies, cuddling on the couch, soon I felt bad because I don't have my walking privileges. My gut makes me constantly check over my shoulder to make sure the house is empty, even though I _know_ it is. Just the thought of Edward coming home and finding me on his couch sends me into a panic and I find myself sliding onto the floor. Consciously I reason that's its more comfortable down here, Edward would be proud if he saw behaving properly. Satisfied with my own initiative I snuggle deep in the blanket that I brought from the bedroom and finish watching the movie.

When it's over I go to sleep.

My stomach rumbles, which makes me confused. Should I eat? Edward didn't say anything about helping my-self to his food? Would be upset if I did? Going to the fridge anyway I look inside, suddenly things are way more complicated. Edward had stocked it with a lot of food so I could make whatever I wanted.

However, I didn't know what I wanted.

What did I make before I came here? I sigh in frustration. Things are so much easier when he tells me what to eat. Feeling overwhelmed I grab some lettuce, tomatoes and pickles..? Fuck, how do you make a salad? I throw the food back into the fridge and decided to just have a glass of orange juice.

I've had it every morning since I've been here so I feel comfortable drinking it. Once I'm done I crawl into bed and struggle to find sleep. It isn't the same without Edward beside me but I force my mind to shut down because I knew he'd be disappointed.

The next day comes and I wake up at four thirty am to service Edward only to realize that he wasn't here. I get up anyway grab a glass of orange juice, feeling safe when the liquid slides down my throat. Eagerly I shower awaiting Edward's arrival; he forgot to tell me what time he'd be back so I might as well be ready for him. Kneeling at the front door I quickly check the time only to see that it's after six thirty in the morning. Of course he wouldn't be here this early; he'd make sure I was fully awake before he came back.

Edward was always so considerate.

I stay there for a few more hours. It's around noon when my stomach rumbles and I quickly sprint to the kitchen to pour a glass of orange juice. My heart slams against my chest as I try to choke the liquid down so that I won't miss Edward's influx. Frantically I run back to the door and kneel with my back ramrod straight.

A few more hours pass and my bladder is full.

I want to kick myself to drinking all that liquid, such a foolish thing to do. Squirming on my knees I try to forget the uncomfortable feeling. I have to go so badly. If I miss Edward then he'll think I'm not a good boy anymore. Sweat pools on my forehead as the anxiety builds up. Who knows what he'll do if I'm not here waiting for him. Biting my lip hard I scramble to my feet, just in time to make it to the bathroom. I sigh when I release my bladder and try to hurry back as fast as I can.

I remain in front of the door all night.

My eyes go wide with dread at the thought of Edward coming home and seeing that I'm not there. At some point during the night I fall asleep, curled up on the hard carpet.

When I wake up there is still no sign of Edward. The weight on my chest increases and I stare at the mahogany door in terror. Suddenly it towers over me, taunting and judgemental. I ignore my hunger and my eyes stay glued to the door knob. My stomach cramps, rumbles and moans for food but I don't know how to make food anymore.

Edward has always made the food.

Finally with great reluctance I race to the kitchen, hastily pour some orange juice with shaking hands into a cup. Spilling most of it I try my best to clean it up while drinking it at the same time. I gag, throwing it up onto the counter. Frightful tears fall from my eyes as I hysterically try to clean up the mess. The room starts to spin as my stomach turns and I take deep breaths to calm down. Once everything is unsoiled I rush back to the door, kneeling impatiently.

The clock ticks, the water from the sink drips and still no sign of Edward.

I fear to blink because I might miss him, so I reside there all night. With my eyes wide, stomach raging and legs turning numb. When morning comes I drag myself to the kitchen to get some orange juice only to realize that the cartoon is empty. The logical part of me says to go into the fridge and make some food, but I don't know what Edward would deem acceptable to eat.

So I don't eat.

The orange juice is all gone, so I settle in front of the door eyes expressive and hopeful. Edward will be home soon, he'll make me something to eat.

But just like yesterday he didn't come.

A dark voice whispers in my ear telling me that Edward has forsaken me. Optimistic I try to rationalize that he wouldn't just leave me here, but after hours of waiting, I slump sinking deeper into self-loathing. Of course he left. I wasn't a good enough sub. I couldn't please him like he asked me too. Finally the door knob turns and opens, in walks Edward head held high.

He smiles when he sees me waiting there. It's pleasant and rewarding, even though I'm achy and sore all over and the side of my neck and thigh are still quietly throbbing. It proves to be impossible to entirely lose track of where he is though, despite the surreal quality of it. The sound of Edward's voice does its best to keep me grounded in place, anchored to awareness and it's all worth it to see him beam at me.

"How long have you been waiting here, Jacob?"

"Three days," I whisper, my eyes falling to the floor under the weight of his scrutiny.

"Good, boy," He says patting my head.

* * *

**A\N: I know I have taken Subspace out of context but it is very important to the development of this story. A big thanks to my wonderful Beta Beanothercullen for editing :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**rOtTeN aPpLeS**

* * *

"Wake up beautiful" Edward murmurs against my cheek. Groggily, I rub my eyes with the back of my hand. I felt his hot breathe on my neck as he snuggles deeper, _closer._ His cold skin making me tremble and feel exposed because of my nakedness.

Every time I think about it, it feels odd to be aware of the fact that I haven't worn clothes in weeks or…months? I'm not sure. However, it is that realization that makes our time together all the more exhilarating. Secretly I loved the way Edwards eyes would violate my body, vigilant and unbashful he'd watch me perform various household duties. With a perverse smirk on his lips he'd start off by palming himself through his jeans as he demanded that I polish the silverware or dust the mantel and then he would slowly command me to reach behind the dresser or bend over the couch, suddenly to pull his cock out of his jeans and jerk off wildly.

As sick and twisted as it was I got aroused too.

Domesticity was turned into a pleasurable affair with hand jobs, blow jobs and brutal sex.

"Up Jacob," Edward said his tone sharp, now becoming impatient.

I rose slowly off the bed running my fingers through my tangled hair that had now become unmanageable. It fell like a thick curtain down my back, long and silky it nearly covered my lithe frame. "Morning, sir," I mumbled, eyes firmly on the bed spread.

"Today you will get dressed,"

My eyes snapped to his hopefully. Was he finally sending me home? For something I thought I had longed for so long it suddenly felt like it was too soon. I didn't want to go back to the pack. I wouldn't fit in with them anymore.

They would never love me as much as Edward does.

"Look up pet," Edward demanded. "You will shower, get dressed and put those on," He pointed to a pair of pants and t-shirt that looked way too big to fit me. Then I realized that they were the clothes that I had come with. Dejectedly I stared at them. If I went home now who would want me? My father hated me; the pack took advantage of me the only person who had ever cared was now sending me away. Panic came hard with full force, unrelenting as all the air left my body and soon I was dry heaving.

"I don't want to go!" I said abruptly. "Please, don't send me away Edward! I love you!"

I gasped, choking on air when those three little words left my mouth. I had never said that to anyone before, least of all to the vampire who had kidnapped me. Completely mortified I quickly scrambled off the bed almost falling to the floor when a pair of cold hard hands grabbed me just in time. In his arms I still completely while his cool breath fanned the side of my face and then he spoke, his words precise and deliberate.

"Don't _trust_ me. You don't know who I am."

I blinked and he was on the other side of the bed shoving a pile of clothes into my hands before exiting the room. I tried to think why Edward would want to disown me but the only reason I could come up with is that he simply had grown weary of me.

Sucking in a deep breath I cried in the shower.

I sobbed putting on my clothes.

With shaking and unstable limbs I crawled towards the living room where Edward was waiting for me looking completely nonchalant. Kneeling in front of him I patiently anticipated his next move. Carefully he reached behind my neck with a small key, turning the lock to unclasp the thick chain around my neck. Unable to stop myself I wailed loudly, crying and pleading with Edward to stop and never release me but he ignored it. The chain had become an extension of me, I didn't feel right without it, and the world seemed big and cruel. Tears streaming heavily down my faces I felt unworthy to look up at my captivator. The chain fell from my neck onto the floor with a resounding thud.

"On your feet,"

Biting my lip hard, I stood, quivering and snivelling desperately. I ran my hands up and down my arms noticing the various bit marks and discoloration that covered them. My skin clung to my bones, while my clothes hung uselessly off my body, I was drowning in them. Grabbing my hand Edward led me towards the door, unlocked it and I walked unsteadily into the blinding sunlight.

The rays immediately heated my skin and I inhaled the fresh air, lush rich greenery that only the forest could provide. Knees were weak, brittle and shook with every step but Edward held me upright guiding the pace. Finally outside I took a glance at the cabin I had started to call my home.

On the inside it was magnificent, wonderfully decorated with expensive things, but on the outside it looked ordinary. Simple redwood logs, dark ominous windows that were boarded up and a door locked with a padlock from the exterior. My heart felt heavy when we reached a Volvo parked in the driveway and I beseeched Edward for the last time to let me stay but he silenced me with one look.

Leaning back in my seat I felt the anxiety crawl up my spine, sweat formed on my forehead as we pulled out of the driveway and onto a dirt road. Curling within myself I tried to imagine the heavy chain bound around my neck, Edward's cool hands thrusting between the gap of flesh and mental as he soothed my fears.

We drove for hours.

I wasn't sure where we were until we hit the highway. I tried reading the signs as they passed but my brain was too foggy and the words seemed distorted and illegible. Finally around noon we pulled into a local diner. My stomach growled and Edward smiled at me amused. Stepping out of the car he snatched up my hand, quickly calming my nerves. We took a seat near the back and Edward held my hand tracing tiny circles with his thumb.

"Is there anything I can get you?" The waitress asked.

"Yes, he," Edward's eyes flickered to mine. "Will have a cheeseburger and fries with a tall glass of water,"

"Sure, and you?"

"Nothing for me," The waitress clicked her gum before she turned to stare at me. "Hmm, are you from the reservation?"

"He is with me," Edward growled at her.

She held up her hands in mock surrender before walking away. Edward stared at me, his gaze piercing and steady.

"Will you do anything for me beautiful?"

I nodded eagerly. "Anything,"

He leaned forward, hands braced against the table. "Will you let another man fuck you? Stretch and pound you into the bed then finally fill you deep with his cum?"

My jaw dropped and I squeaked.

Was this a trick question? Edward said I was his and that he didn't want to share me.

"No…?" I said cautiously.

"You better not," He muttered darkly before leaning back in his chair.

For the rest of the meal Edward ignored me.

I desperately tried to gain his attention by asking questions but he simply stared, refusing to acknowledge them. By the time I was finished eating I had become nearly frantic with trying to get him to speak to me.

"Hurry up and eat your food," Edward snapped.

Staring down at the French fries and cheeseburger I ate until my plate was clean. Throwing some cash onto the table Edward stood and walked out of there with me trailing behind him.

I wanted to go back to the cabin.

All this fresh air was starting to suffocate me. I missed the sturdy four walls that surrounded me and Edward's controlling words of assurance.

Most of all I missed my chain.

Sighing I got into the car and we drove onward. I was midday when we reached a park just off the highway. He cut the engine, jumping out of the car he walked towards the forest. Assuming he wanted me to follow I got out of the car, stalking after him. I trailed behind him for a long time until I heard water falling in the distance. Distracted by my surroundings I noticed that Edward wasn't in front of me anymore. Anxious I tried to keep walking to see if I could see him but stopped when I heard laughter growing around me. Moving closer I saw on the other side of the trees a giant waterfall with jagged rocks beneath. What caught my eye were two men jumping in and out of the river not far from the falls. They looked relatively young, maybe in their late teens, happy and carefree.

"Do you see them?" Edward's voice vibrated in my ear sending shivers up my spine. "So lively, unrestricted, I hope you know you will never be like them…Not while I'm alive….I am the _noose_ tightening around your neck, squeezing your pathetic life until…" His hand snaked around to the front part of my jeans. Gently his hand glided over my crotch, firm strokes that left me writhing. "You are nothing; a toy I play with until I grow weary of you. Always remember your place Jacob it is on your knees like the _dog_ that you are." He popped open my jeans and slid them down my waist. "Such a slut, ready to be fucked right here in the open. Get down on the ground," He hissed.

Falling on the ground I scrambled onto my hands and knees, Edward violently twisted his hand in my raven hair jerking my head upright. "Keep your eyes on those boys,"

I could hear Edward open a small package behind me before his cool wet fingers pressed into my entrance.

"Whom do you belong to?"

"You, master,"

With that he penetrated me, not with what I initially thought were his fingers but with his engorged, aching cock. I bit my lip hard, my eyes rolled back into my head as Edward filled me to the hilt. Breathing erratically I moaned as his hips snapped forward forcefully, it was savage the way he pinned me down with his weight, yet continued to pound into me relentlessly.

"Quiet!" He barked out.

My eyes filled up with water as I suppressed a moan, I couldn't see or feel anything that wasn't Edward. It didn't bother me that we were outside in a public place, with people not far away from us or that we were on the dirty ground where soil and grime were starting to seep into my pants. His cool skin set mine on fire, raging, and I could barely think straight.

"Who am I Jacob?" He whispered tightly,

"M-my m-master," I grunted, through gritted teeth.

Stars erupted in my vision as Edward changed his angle vigorously thrusting his hips. It was the most brutal fucking I've ever had to endure, I felt like I was being torn open by his viciousness. The pain was excruciating but the pleasure undeniably overwhelming, dulling my senses and all thoughts of reason.

"You deserve this, fucking slut, teasing me so much." He growled.

Abruptly he bit down on my neck his long fangs piercing my flesh as he drank freely. My blood flowed from the wound, spilling easily onto the ground being absorbed by the forest floor. Edward's hips never stilled, his intensity drove me over the edge. I barely feel it when the whole left side of my body goes completely numb. My vision blurred and it wasn't long before I was flying to the heavens, cum soaking the dirt beneath me.

"It isn't enough,"

Those were the last words I heard before I fell into darkness.

* * *

When I woke up we were back at the cabin. My beloved chain was fastened around my neck and I wanted to jump for joy. This is where I belong. Fondly I let my hands trail over the iron like it was a prized possession. The most beautiful thing I have ever owned, was now right where it belonged. Through my elation I look up to find Edward pacing the floors.

His hair seemed messier than usual and his face held a deranged look .

I am so weak. My arms and legs barely respond when I try to move them, and the gaping hole in my neck hurts more than I am willing to admit. However, I can't bring myself to be angry with Edward for drinking a little more than necessary. Of course he was hungry he had not feed since he came back from his trip. I should have offered to feed him sooner, how careless of me. No wonder he was in a rage this morning, it is my duty to attend to my master's needs.

I'm a horrible pet for disregarding them.

Chastising myself I think of a way to apologize before he speaks.

"You're awake," He says fervently before laying down on the bed beside me. Kissing my forehead he pats my head affectionately. "I put some ointment on your wounds, are you hungry?"

"No," I answer hoarsely.

"Thirsty perhaps," He vanishes into the kitchen and before I can blink he's holding out a glass of water for me. Gingerly he brings it to my lips and I sip it slowly, the water feels so soothing to my parched throat, as my thirst is quenched.

Suddenly Edward's head jerks towards the door, his face turns murderous as the sound of a car approaching gets louder.

"Shit," He cursed, placing the drink on the night table. "Don't make a sound,"

Closing the bedroom door I wait, for a few moments there is nothing but silence until I can hear the car door opening and closing, rapid footsteps climb onto the porch and then there is a sharp knock on the door. All too soon it's like rapid gunfire, there is a high pitched voice screeching at the top of their lungs, spewing out questions faster than Edward can answer any of them. Through the wooden door I can hear her voice vibrating off the walls.

"Where have you been?"

"I told you I was in Paris-"

"Bella is worried sick-"

"I will come home when I'm damn-well good and ready-"

"Who have you got captive _this_ time? Huh Edward? I am sick of hiding your dirty lies!" She screams at him.

"I'm not asking you too!" He bellows back at her.

"Let whoever is in there go! I won't hesitate to call Carlisle again!"

Edward goes quiet.

The woman sniffed loudly. "There is a faded smell….Like those mutts on the reservation….Edward no! Have you forgotten about the Treaty!" She shrieks.

"He's human….mostly," Edward said simply.

"This obsession has got to stop if Bella ever found out-"

"She won't because you _will_ keep your fucking mouth shut."

They were silent for a moment.

"Get rid of him, I don't care when and I don't care how just do it. They are already starting to suspect something is up with you," I heard her footsteps walk towards the front door before it slammed shut. Edward came back into the room then and I blurted out the first question that came to my mind.

"Who was she?"

"Alice," He muttered. "My sister,"

"She wants you to…Get rid of me?"

"She just can't handle our _love_, there are people who would rather see me unhappy than with the person I want to be with."

Love was the only word I focused on in that sentence. Edward was in love with me? He didn't say it but it was implied. Perhaps I was delirious because I smiled at him.

"Love..?"

"Can't you tell Jacob? I love you. That's why you are chained to my bed and also why I've kept you captive. My love is too strong, I need to have you with me always and I can't stand the thought of anyone touching you…No, you are _mine_."

"Yours," I whisper back to him.

"Good boy,"

My heart soared, Edward loved me. It was nothing like I thought it would be, not like how it was in the movies when people bought each other flowers and made empty frivolous promises. No, this was different, intense I felt completely owned by Edward, he claimed me in ways nobody else had.

"Now rest," He said stroking my head. "I have some things I need to attend to but you can make yourself something to eat right?"

"I won't eat without you," I said passionately.

He laughed. "Sweet, Jacob, you must eat. I need you healthy and strong,"

Placing a small kiss behind my ear he tucked me into bed before disappearing again. I fell back asleep, my brain dancing with manic images of Edward and I painfully happy, smiles plastered to our faces. When I awoke I waited around naked by the door casually humming to myself, playing with a string on the carpet. Although, thinking about the strange conversation with Alice had me wondering where Edward went exactly and who this Bella person was. I found those thoughts far too troubling to focus on. Instead, I blissfully pondered our relationship and if I would ever meet Edward's family. Were they beautiful like he was? Was there skin hard, ice cold and unfeeling like Edward's? For a long time I sat there, thinking, rationalizing and my stomach rumbled.

Sighing I got some toast to nibble on and went back to waiting at the front door for Edward. When I sat down again the door open and Edward stormed through nearly tripping over me.

"Where is he?" Edward screamed at me. "I know he's here, tell me!"

"Wha-who?"

"The man you've been fucking behind my back!" He roared. "I love you can't you see that? I've done everything for you!"

"What are you-"

"Shut up! I will teach you not to lie to me ever again you piece of shit!"

Viciously he grabs my hair and I scream when he tugs violently trying to pull me into the adjacent room. It was just like I remembered it, a dungeon with long chains dangled from the ceiling with razor sharp hook ends. To my left sat a rack with an assortment of ropes, whips, wooden paddles and large butt plugs.

"You like getting fucked don't you?"

Edward grabbed the spreader bar, placing my ankles in each lock.

I was still pretty sore from the day before, my ass hurt and my neck throbbed. Desperately, I want to plead with Edward not to be too rough but I know he won't listen so I keep my mouth shut. Tears are falling from my eyes because I don't know what I did wrong. Edward is furious as he stands behind me, grunting and cursing as he rips off his clothes.

Swiftly he bends me over, my hands tied to a pole, legs are spread awkwardly apart. Trembling I watch Edward pick up the wooden paddle. He twisted it in his hand experimentally before bringing it down against my backside. I wince, whimpering softly careful not to make any more noise. Edward is malicious, he hits until the skin is blistering and so sore, my knees quake with the effort of holding my body upright.

"You are making me do this,"

Once he is satisfied he stops.

When he unties me I fall into his arms, shaking badly. A whirlwind of thoughts swirl in my mind as this inhuman creature carries me back to the bedroom. Gently laying me on my stomach Edward brings the ointment, rubs me down tenderly. I hiss when he touches the scorching flesh but his cool hands are soothing.

The mental block I had been trying to build up finally breaks and I crash hard. Pitiless tears fall from my eyes as he holds me tight.

"I never want to see you with anyone else ever again," He murmured.

For the first time in a _long_ time I start to contemplate.

Who does Edward think I was with?

* * *

Edward is melancholy.

That's one way to describe his blue mood as he lazes around the house, caught between looking forlorn and exasperated. His emerald eyes are mournful and would probably be filling up with tears if they could.

Lowly he mutters "It's not enough,"

While shaking his head in a detached sort of way that makes me wonder what exactly _it_ is. Mostly I ignore him, I can't move from the bed so when I do see him he paces the room, searching for something.

What? I don't know because he never finds it.

Then a miserable expression will cross his face as if he's failed. I've given up trying to understand him these days so I let him wander around the house babbling to himself about whatever he deems important.

Since Alice has visited he's been gloomy, although outbursts are frequent, now he just seems lost.

"Where are you?" Edward calls from the kitchen.

I frown because he _knows_ where I am.

I'm exactly where he left me three hours ago, stuck on the bed because I can't fucking walk.

"My love, where are you?"

It finally occurs to me that Edward might be on the phone. Slowly rising off the bed I hiss as my ass stings when I get to my feet. Staggering awkwardly towards the door I ease it open to see whom Edward is speaking to. When I open the door I see Edward standing in the middle of the kitchen clutching a plate.

What instantly catches my eye is the detail of the plate; it's got pink and purple flowers on it and reminds me of summertime.

"Where are you?" Edward growls more insistently.

Just as I open my mouth to say I'm here I see where Edward was looking. His eyes were glazed over, staring ahead at nothing and yet at the same time it was like he could see everything.

"Never," His spits violently, before snapping out of his trance. After remembering his surroundings he puts the plate down and I close the door quietly.

What the fuck?

Biting my lip I really start to wonder.

There are strange things happening in this house that I have chosen to ignore. Now that I think about it, the signs are glaringly obvious, like flashing red lights daring me to stop and question. Lying back on the bed my brain starts to work again. The various clues that have been placed strategically around the house are more potent than ever as I recall them. For instance, why is it after every time I eat I pass out?

The food we have in the house is the best I've ever tasted, unrealistically delicious and ample. Another indication would be Edward insistence that I eat. As I try to recollect the days I become frustrated because I don't really remember much. Half the time I am sleeping, relaxing happily with Edward or just unaware of what's happening around me, abruptly questions formed inside my head.

Edward always makes the food.

How can the ointment he puts on my body cure me almost instantly?

Who is Bella?

If I am chained in the house why is there a padlock on the door?

Is it to keep me in or others out?

Squeezing my eyes tight my head starts to throb and I can't think about any more of these questions. Like always in order to evade future pain and discomfort I simply lie to myself, reasoning that Edward must love me too much to want to share me with the outside world. The overall question that nagged at me, like a swarm of bees was, am I content?

Could I live here with Edward in the obscurity of the forest, never seeing my father or family ever again? Forced to remain away from society or civilization with only a maddened vampire and my preserving thoughts to keep me company?

Yes, if I had Edward.

Although, there was something wrong with wanting that.

Merely because Edward wasn't something to be _had_, I could never have any say over him because he would still do whatever he wanted regardless of what I may want or need. Sighing I try to get to sleep because I didn't want to think about this anymore.

When I woke up Edward is on the bed.

Sometime during my nap he had flipped me onto my back and was now looking up at me as he settled between my thighs. I flinched under his gaze because his eyes are soulless and pitch _black._

"So sweet, so beautiful, all mine,"

His fangs slipped out, before he pierced the thin layer of skin on my inner thigh. I bit back a scream as he sucks hard, drawing my life force from my body. We've done this a hundred times, more than I care to remember but there is something about his eyes, predatory and lethal, that frightens me. My vision starts to blur and I can feel consciousness slipping away but its Edward's frantic rambling that brings me back.

"Not enough," He mutters, tongue lapping at the skin. "Never enough, so thirsty,"

The suction increased and I cry out because it hurts so fucking much. Immeasurable pain stabbing my limbs like knifes. With a huge amount of effort I try to raise my hand to shove him off of me, only to catch light of two _ugly_ red bite marks on them already. Not just there, but my other arm as well, even my chest and legs.

Edward had been feeding on me while I slept.

_Not enough._

Those words are the last I hear before I pass out.

* * *

Something wet is dripping on me.

I was to brush it away but my arms and legs won't move. I shiver, huddling into myself for warmth but it's too cold. The ache in my head comes back full force, this time it is blinding, scorching its way up and down my body. Everything is wet, I can feel it seeping through my pores and I want to tell Edward to make it go away but I can't find my voice. Opening my eyes I am abruptly blinded, there is a high powered light speeding towards me. After a second I look up and I see that I'm outside and its night.

Which is odd, I haven't been outside in months.

The sky is dripping various droplets.

It's raining.

A horn honks and my eyes flicker back to the road. What I now realize was a car, has just pulled off to the side. This is the most vivid dream I've ever had in my entire life. Everything feels real, even the water soaking my thin shirt and pants, even my eyes swollen shut and limbs filled with lead. But it can't be real, because if it is that means Edward has abandoned me, at the side of the road in the pouring rain.

Nope this must be a dream.

Soon I'll wake up in the warmth of the cabin with him wrapped securely around me.

The car door opens and a man dressed in blue steps out. He walks a few steps, his hard boots echoing off the ground. Standing over me, his umbrella shields us both momentarily from the rain.

"Jacob Black?"

* * *

**A/N: Finally some plot progression lol Deepest apologies for the very late update! I've been so busy with my other stories. Thanks again to Beanothercullen for being an awesome beta:) And to all those read and review! **


End file.
